equilibrio: lo oscuro y lo iluminado del alma
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: hinata es una iluminada (seres parecidos a angeles) y sasuke un oscuro (seres parecidos a demonios), apesar de sus diferencias la rivalidad entre sus especies ellos al ser encomendados en una importante mision terminan enamorandose uno del otro, una situacion que ambos tendran que afrontar
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores, ojala ya hayan leído otro de mis fic, es un naruhina llamado un amor revivido ojala les guste mi nuevo trabajo esta historia me la he estado imaginando ya hace tiempo, ojala les guste la verdad es que tengo un deseo de hacer mis historias en videos ojala cuando pueda las suba y avise. Mientras tanto vayamos con la historia esta ser SasuHina dado que aunque soy fan del naruhina me gusta la idea de la variedad, claro siempre y cuando este Hinata de protagonista XD bueno luego pienso rehacer o basado en una idea que ya haya ocupado hacer más historias. Ojala esta les guste y claro para mis seguidores ya pronto trabajare en un amor revivido dejen me regresa la inspiración.

ESTE ES EL CAPITULO ZERO

(Ya saben esas historias que te ayudan a entender mejor la trama de la historia original pero que técnicamente no cuenta como parte de la historia)

*ESTAMOS EN UNA TIERRA PARECIDA A UN INFRAMUNDO LLAMADA SUB- MUNDO QUE SE DIVIDE EN 3 GRANDES TERRENOS EN UN EXTREMO LOS TERRENOS SON BLANCOS, EN EL OTRO SON NEGROS Y LA ZONA DE EN MEDIO ES COLOR GRIS.

En estas tierra viven unas criaturas sobrenaturales poderosas donde comienza nuestra historia no es en estos terrenos, sino mucho tiempo atrás.*

¿?: Les contare una historia para que puedan entender mejor lo por que me pasa lo que actualmente vivo, es la historia de cómo todo comenzó es así…

''Muchos milenos antes de que la tierra de los hombres existiera como la conocemos hoy en día, hubo una gran guerra donde el deseo de la luz y la oscuridad era dominar destruyendo a la otra, sin entender que sin el equilibrio de ambas ninguna de las 2 subsistiría, en este entonces el sub- mundo solo estaba hecho de tierras blancas y negras donde la paz nunca reinaba.

Existió en estas tierras una guerrera poderosa llamada Hikari Hyuuga ella era una iluminada, un ser poderoso parecido a los ángeles solo que estos no tienen tanto poder y son espíritus de almas humanas bondadosas que llegaron después de morir. Mientras que los iluminados nacen de un conjuro especial, jamás han sido humanos. Estos seres son la representación de pureza, viven en las tierras blancas donde todo es como un paraíso. Son enemigos naturales de los oscuros, seres parecidos a los demonios pero mucho más poderosos, siniestros, fríos, calculadores y menos impetuosos o fastidiosos. Entre estos seres es que se expandía una guerra hacia muchos milenios.

Cuando Hikari veía la matanza eso le partía el corazón pero se prometía que era lo correcto por su tierra, su gente aunque muchas veces dudo de lo que hacía.

Un día conoció a un preso de guerra un poderoso y temible oscuro, líder de muchos grupos poderosos además miembro de un clan temido entre los de su especie mucho más aun, entre los iluminados. A pesar de su aversión hacia el individuo se le encomendó la tarea; al ser ella tan fuerte y miembro del clan más poderoso entre los iluminados, de cuidar a este preso; pues se le creía que siendo alguien tan influyente él sería de utilidad en algún momento.

A Hikari el oscuro su presencia la incomodaba sobretodo porque tienen una capacidad de sentir la presencia del otro y a los iluminados la presencia de un oscuro hace que sientan una presión en el aire como si existiera tensión. Este hombre en particular a Hikari le parecía muy desagradable tenia no solo mala actitud, sino una mirada aterradora y amenazante mas por ese poder visual que el poseía.

Un poder visual llamado Sharingan el cual podía maldecir a quien lo viera, controlarlo, así como detectar a otros seres con facilidad, los ayudaba a ver incluso la energía vital la cual podían atacar.

**Hikari estaba en la prisión un lugar blanco y limpio pero no por eso aterrador le da un aire de institución psiquiátrica. Se acerca a la habitación donde estaba su prisionero ella es como Hinata solo que con un peinado de coleta, y ropa estilo ANBU**

Hikari (con una actitud seria): Hey TU! Acércate te he traído tu comida.

¿?: Otra vez viene la tierna luciernaguita a darme de comer porquerías, no estoy de humor ser tratado como un animal, sino me dan comida decente no pienso comer.

Hikari que se sabía de sobra esta reacción y aun así le enfadaba *pone cara de enojo con ojos blancos*: DEJA DE SER TAN BERRINCHUDO SOMBRIO!

¿?: TU MOCOSA INSOLTENTE! BICHO DE LUZ QUE ACTITUD TE ATREVES A TENER CONMIGO!?

Hikari: Y CREES QUE A MI ME GUSTA TENER QUE DARTE DE COMER? LOGICO NO!. TZK *pone cara de puchero aunque se nota se ha calmado* quien le gustaría soportar malos tratos cuando me comporto decentemente.

¿: jajajajaja de veras eres una luciérnaga berrinchuda, no es así? Siempre que vienes me da risa escucharte refunfuñar.

Hikari *de nuevo con ojos blancos y con el puño levantado*: DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI Y COME LO QUE TE DOY DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ!

¿?: Sabes ya me tiene harto tu actitud, si tan puros son los de tu especie, dime porque me tratan de esta manera… porque siguen en esta estúpida guerra, porque sienten placer al matar a los de mi especie.

Hikari se sorprendió ante estas preguntas a lo que solo pudo responder altaneramente: sabes los de tu especie tienen la culpa! Si hubieran dejado esta rencilla hace mucho tiempo todo esto habría acabado.

¿?: jaja contestaste lo que yo esperaba que respondieras, típico de los de su especie no aceptar la parte de culpa que les toca, te recuerdo muchachita que para que se pueda pelear hace falta que el otro esté dispuesto a hacerlo también. Pero en esta guerra estúpida nadie dará su brazo a torcer, nadie conoce la palabra acuerdo, no dejaran su orgullo y odio…. A veces se me olvida que este es el sub- mundo… abro los ojos, veo a mi alrededor, veo toda la muerte…el dolor…en ese momento creo que estoy en el infierno.

Hikari se sorprendió ante estas palabras.. No deseaba admitirlo pero el sombrío tenía razón, se limitó a poner una expresión triste. Observo la comida que estaba en el plato, era asquerosa *un pescado viejo y casi sin cocinar con algo parecido a engrudo con una taza de agua puerca al lado* tomo el plato y se fue sin hacer ruido.

¿?: Oye tú, luciérnaga me estas escuchando? Sigues ahí? Luciérnaga no te enfades conmigo, anda dame mi asquerosa comida… _/parece que la niña berrinchuda se fue, rayos sí que es sensible se ha de haber molestado por mi comentario/ _

Estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta la cual es como la de las instituciones psiquiátricas esos como cuartos blancos acolchonados y escucha de repente el sonido metálico de algo que cae en el piso.

Hikari: espero esa comida sea más decente.

El prisionero observa la comida, era un plato decente de queso con uvas y al fin algo de agua limpia.

¿? Sorprendido y contento ante el cambio de su carcelera: realmente te agradezco infinitamente, cierto es que ya tenía apetito de algo comestible, pero dime *en tono de broma* no será que la envenenaste o sí?

Hikari *quien solo sonríe ante la pregunta*:cállate y comételo, no lo he envenenado, aunque no es mala idea.

¿?: jajaja está bien dejare de alentarte a asesinarme…

Hikari solo rio fuertemente ante la broma, cosa que para el prisionero sonó como algo celestial y no de un modo incomodo, sino como algo que lo hacía sentir una brisa cálida… esa risa era hermosa.

Esta sensación lo tomo desprevenido, lo hizo sentirse raro y preguntarse por qué después de 3 meses encerrado en ese horrendo lugar, ser alimentado por la misma luciérnaga berrinchuda era la primera vez que se sentía así, _/seguro es por la comida/ _pensó.

¿?: Dime querida luciérnaga a que se debe este cambio de actitud tan repentino?

Hikari *quien puso una expresión melancólica*: simplemente tienes razón tantos los de tu especie como los de la mía no aceptan que la guerra es estúpida, que si alguno diera su orgullo tal vez se llegaría a un acuerdo… si tan solo este infierno acabara…

El preso solo escucha esas palabras para agachar la cabeza ligeramente con gesto atormentado… esa luciérnaga pensaba igual que él, lo cual era extraño la mayoría pensaba que era un idiota pacifista al decir eso.

La voz de afuera de su celda lo hizo volver en sí.

Hikari: oye tengo que irme, mañana como siempre regresare a darte de desayunar.

¿? *sonríe ligeramente*: estaré ansioso esperando tu regreso, mi querida luciérnaga.

Al escuchar eso Hikari se sintió estúpidamente contenta, lo cual se le hizo extraño y más extraño le pareció estar ansiosa por volver a hablar con él.

Pasaron días en esta manera ambos conversando, y compartiendo ideas asi como risas, poco a poco en ellos crecía un lazo poderoso que los terminaría uniendo de una forma que jamás se hubieran imaginado.

Esa mañana Hikari estaba preparando la comida de su preso cuando unas compañeras se acercaron para ver que hacía, lo cual Hikari trato de ocultar mientras ellas se acercaban.

Las chicas: Hola Hikari

Hikari *nerviosa con su cuerpo tratando de ocultar la comida*: Ho- Hola chicas.

Chica 1 * intentando ver lo que oculta Hikari*: que es eso?

Hikari *ocultándolo aún más* N- no es nada.

Chica 2 * con tono algo ingenuo*: pero dime porque estas nerviosa?

Hikari *tratando de mentir*: claro que no estoy nerviosa, son alucinaciones suyas.

Chicas *con tono y expresión de no creer las cosas del todo* de acuerdo, dinos a donde iras esta tarde?

Hikari *aun ocultando la comida*: pues iré a cumplir mi labor de alimentar al reo.

Chica 1 *con cara de niña presumida*: no entiendo como no sufres ante esa labor!

Chica 2 *con sonrisa*: tiene toda la razón que horrible ha de ser tener que tratar con esos seres malignos…

Hikari se molesta ante los comentarios pero agacha la cabeza antes de decir algo. Las chicas no están conscientes de la reacción de Hikari así que continúan con su plática.

Chica 1: así es tan feos, antipáticos y molestos además de que han de ser apestosos.

Chica 2: jaja sí.. Sin contar que por su culpa estamos en esta guerra desde hace ya tantos años…

Hikari no soporta más escuchar esas cosas.

Hikari *se pone de pie, levanta el tono de voz muy molesta*: LA ESTUPIDA GUERRA SE HUBIERA ACABADO HACE AÑOS DE NO SER POR QUE AMBAS ESPECIES SOMOS UNOS AVARICIOSOS Y ORGULLOSOS, QUE NO SABEN DAR SU BRAZO A TORCER!

Las chicas tienen una expresión estupefacta en el rostro.. no querían creer aquello que acaban de escuchar… solo observaban a Hikari. Ella al notar lo que acababa de decir y como la observaban decide tomar la comida e irse rápido a donde está su preso.

Las chicas la observan con una mala expresión, para luego mirarse entre ellas una decisión no dicha en palabras, es expresada en el gesto que hacen, con lo cual se van.

Hikari llega muy triste a darle de comer con lo cual solo deja la comida, pero está dispuesta a irse después de eso. al tratar de dar media vuelta una voz la detiene.

¿?: Se te olvidaron los modales mi querida luciérnaga? Me dejaste la comida sin saludarme como acostumbras… no, no los de tu especie deben tener modales

Hikari solo escucha sin responder tiene los ojos llorosos, está asustada su error puede costarle la vida al preso…pero por que le importaba tanto? Por qué la idea de que él muriera le parecía tan repugnante? Por qué su pecho se oprimía de solo imaginárselo?

Del otro lado el preso se comenzaba a preocupar… su risueña carcelera no había soltado ese sonido glorioso, que para él era, su risa ante una de sus bromas tontas.. y tampoco le había hecho berrinche o contestado algo sobre cómo era un sombrío idiota. Lo tenía preocupado, su luciérnaga berrinchuda estaba rara.

¿? :oye.. dime te encuentras bien?.. Dije una de mis bromas idiotas y no escuche tu bella risa.. o fue que mi broma te molesto?

Hikari quien estaba a punto de llorar, no pudo evitar querer saber una cosa más, pues si esto iba a ser el final, no quería arrepentirse de nada: No, no es eso, es solo que me estaba preguntando cuál es tu nombre?

La pregunta articulada dejo estupefacto al preso quien no es idiota y supo que eso no era todo, pero algo le decía que era mejor seguir la corriente.

¿?: Mi nombre es Yusuke Uchiha. Y dime cual es el tuyo? Espero sea tan hermoso como tu risa.

Hikari como siempre sonrojada y contenta ante el halago se limitó a sonreír ligeramente al responder: soy Hikari Hyuuga.

Yusuke no puede creerlo, todo este tiempo una Hyuuga había estado cuidándolo, de una Hyuuga era esa risa tan melodiosa.

Yusuke: dime Hyuuga-sama puedo llamarte Hikari?

Ante esta petición ella se sorprendió y sonrojo aún más, sonriendo más ampliamente al responder: claro, solo si tú me dejas llamarte Yusuke.

Yusuke jamás había utilizado sus poderes antes de ese día, pero había algo que deseaba saber desde el día que la escucho reír, esta petición sonaría estúpida pero realmente lo necesitaba: dime Hikari, me permitirías usar mi Sharingan a través de la puerta para poder ver cómo eres?

Hikari quedo atónita ante la petición… ella sabía que el también sospechaba que algo pasaba. Sino no se hubiera atrevido a hacer esa petición… pero ella también necesitaba hacerlo… era su última oportunidad.

Hikari: cl-claro Yusuke, con la condición de que me dejes utilizar el Byuakugan para ver cómo eres tú también.

Para Yusuke era la confirmación de que algo no andaba bien, pero si ese era el último momento no lo dejaría pasar: por supuesto Hikari puedes hacerlo.

Ambos activaron sus poderes visuales para ella encontrarse con un hombre andrajoso, sucio con aspecto de maleante con ojos rojos como los de un demonio.. Aun así muy atractivo con una expresión que para ella era bondadosa.. una mirada aunque fuerte, muy hipnótica. *era igualito a Sasuke pero con ropa sucia toda de color negro y el lazo que la enreda es rojo, además de tener un poco de bigote y barba-digo estuvo en la cárcel no me digan que esperaban se viera como la fresca mañana-*

Lo que él observa es una chica más parecida a un ángel de lo que él creía, aun así se veía con fuerza sobre todo con esos ojos activados pero realmente era bellísima, como una diosa guerrera.

Después de eso, ambos desactivaron sus poderes para solo.. Admitirse que el otro era sorprendente y completamente de su agrado.

Hikari con lágrimas en los ojos se hinco frente a la puerta de la celda para decir algo que tal vez no tuviera oportunidad nunca más:

Hikari: Yusuke espero estés escuchándome muy atento… yo no puedo creer lo afortunada que fui al conocerte, pensé que eras un ser terrible, pero termine dándome cuenta que eres el mejor ser que he tenido el gusto de conocer, no te cambiaría nada… realmente desearía haberte conocido en otras circunstancias, lamento la situación sea esta en la que nos encontramos y pase lo que pase yo no olvidare nada de lo que vivimos… para mi esos momentos contigo son irremplazables, jamás te olvidare… porque creo que… lo que siento por ti… es algo único e irrepetible… jamás lo había sentido antes y dudo volver a sentirlo… creo que… me.. enamore de ti… Yusuke … TE AMO.

Con esto último se levanta hecha un mar de lágrimas y se aleja corriendo.

Ante esto Yusuke solo dejo una expresión perpleja mientras ella le decía todo esto, su corazón le latía rápidamente pero cuando la escucho alejarse solo pudo gritar un: NO ESPERA! HIKARI ESPERA!...

Hikari esa noche, decidió al pensar en lo que había dicho… que no permitirá tan fácil que los sueños de paz que ella y su amado compartían murieran con facilidad, tampoco que le quitaran a su amor, por eso decidió que leería los conjuros prohibidos, su maestra hacia años le dijo que aunque todos los tenían a la mano nadie los leía por respeto y buena convicción.

Hikari pensó en Yusuke _/hare lo que sea por él, así que lo hare leeré los conjuros/_ fue a la biblioteca sagrada y leyó los libros que pudo esa noche.

Yusuke estaba ansioso de verla de nuevo, deseaba darle una respuesta a sus sentimientos aunque en su mente solo recordaba una y otra vez sus palabras.. _/su confesión fue como un néctar dulce para mi alma… será que yo también siento lo mismo?'/ _entonces recordó todo lo vivido con ella y cada sensación que ella le producía, para solo recordar su bello rostro con esa angelical risa escuchándose…/_así es, yo también siento lo mismo… la amo/_

En esa noche, las chicas ya habían hablado con un superior comentándole que el reo estaba influenciando en ideas locas a Hikari que había que matarlo, con lo cual los superiores estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron asesinarlo a la mañana siguiente.

En la mañana siguiente Hikari iba a prepararle el desayuno a Yusuke cuando la interceptaron unos guardias impidiendo que huyera, para solo provocar que ella usara su Byuakugan para ver con horror como sacaban de su celda a su amado..

Ella como pudo golpeo a los guardias, corrió a toda velocidad solo para llegar a una cabina donde estaban liberando energía purificadora-la cual es fatal para los oscuros- esa energía atravesaba el cuerpo de Yusuke, ella ataco a muchos de los guardias y asesino a varios con los conjuros prohibidos que aprendió.. pero aunque logro quitar a Yusuke de ese lugar donde lo tenían el daño estaba hecho… ella solo alcanzo a tenerlo entre sus brazos moribundo mientras ella lloraba…

Yusuke estira su brazo para tocarle la cara sonreírle dulcemente para decir: tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, amo tu risa, de verdad eres hermosa… yo también… me enamore de ti… mi dulce luciérnaga berrinchuda… yo también te amo…y mucho.

En eso Yusuke con sus pocas fuerzas besa a Hikari apasionadamente para solo morir después de eso en sus brazos.

Hikari estaba destrozada… todos la iban a atacar… por esa maldita guerra el amor de su vida había muerto… /_PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI, TE LO JURO YUSUKE, ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI/_

Se levantó con aura de poder pues su energia la estaba liberando y proclamo que no permitiría mas matanza entonces dejando salir todas sus energías hizo un conjuro que la ayudo a absorber las energías de los fallecidos durante la guerra, en un collar, (el símbolo de ying y yang) posterior de eso, unió su alma junto a la de su amado-lo cual era un conjuro prohibido dado que normalmente quien lo usa después muere-, al lograr esto creo una nueva raza de seres conocidos como NEUTROS y con el collar ese poderoso dije le ayudo a terminar la guerra definitivamente. Antes de morir creo con todo el poder que aún le quedaba las tierras grises. Aquellos que deseaban su camino seguir fueron convertidos en neutros, quienes posteriormente siguieron sus enseñanzas consiguiendo así la paz durante muchos años.

al desearse más que otra cosa el poder del talismán del equilibrio, fue intentado de robar tanto por iluminados como por oscuros; logrando así que las tierras Neutrales fueran atacadas constantemente, por eso, se hizo un decreto donde se dejaría en un lugar seguro.

El lugar elegido fue en la tierra de los humanos pues al ser seres con maldad y bondad son parecidos a los neutros, solo que más emocionales e impulsivos, lógico menos poderosos y justos pues a diferencia de los neutros les gusta tomar partido así como elegir bandos, lo cual los vuelve influenciables.

Hay humanos más malignos y otros más bondadosos pero en este caso se eligió a un clan especial, dado que tenían una vida espiritual activa al tener técnicas poderosas así como ritos y magia, teniendo conciencia de la existencia del sub- mundo algunos capaces de viajar a nuestro mundo aun sin pasar al plano espiritual –lo cual es difícil para ellos- con esto los volvía sensibles a detectar presencias no mundanas, donde había muchos hechiceros, magos, sacerdotisas, etc.

Este clan sabe perfectamente que si hay caos en el sub- mundo, la tierra de hombres queda expuesta a cualquier ataque dado que las energías negativas y positivas viajarían de tal forma que afectarían gravemente a todos los seres. Por eso es que accedieron a proteger el talismán para poder ayudar a proteger el equilibrio.

Al ser un humano es lógico que corre muchos riesgos, -por más poderoso que sea un humano, no deja de luchar contra fuerzas descomunales- por eso se decidió que el elegido para cuidar el talismán tendría protección de 3 guardianes: un iluminado, un neutro y un oscuro. Esto con el fin de que sea equitativo y no haya favoritismo.

En este caso el clan humano elegido fue el clan Yamanaka, en el caso de los iluminados eligieron al clan más poderoso conocido sobre todo por su temido Byuakugan este fue el clan Hyuuga –del cual yo soy miembro-, mientras que los oscuros eligieron al clan Uchiha también el más poderoso además de tener su Sharingan de su lado, mientras que los neutros elegían de los alumnos o miembros más fuertes, que consideraran más aptos para tal misión.

Así fue como una larga historia de siglos y siglos de generaciones de cuidadores ha pasado, llegando a la generación actual; de la cual yo formo parte, pero esto solo les ayudara a saber porque es tan importante para todos nosotros la seguridad del talismán; pero también como es que inicio una aventura que pondría en peligro ambos mundos así como mi integridad como un miembro respetable de mi comunidad y por si fuera poco pondría en peligro la vida de las personas que más amo… incluido EL…

Soy Hinata Hyuuga soy una iluminada y esta que les acabo de contar es la historia que daría paso a mi historia, a todos los sucesos que me pasarían a continuación, incluyendo el que yo me enamorara.


	2. 1 los elegidos

Hola mis adorados lectores ya está en YouTube mi historia lógico la trabajo algo diferente para que no sea lo mismo tendrán misma trama pero diferente formato (habrá diferencia en cuanto a en que capitulo sucede que cosa etc. –ya saben cómo lo que hacen con las películas cuando las hacen basadas en libros-) bueno si quieren lo encuentran como SasuHina el equilibrio: luz y oscuridad.

Si son fans de mi naruhina un amor revivido ya subí el otro capítulo *el 9*.

Como siempre la obvia aclaración**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y los fines de esta obra son entretener no tiene ánimos de lucro.**

Bien estaré subiendo capítulos constantes ahorita que estoy de vagaciones y tengo tiempo. Espero lo disfruten y comenten! –ya saben siendo respetuosos-

Disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 1. Los elegidos

*Era una tarde muy hermosa en el sub-mundo, de esas donde el cielo está despejado y no hace tanto calor.

En estas tierras llenas de mágica belleza hay unas escaleras que parecen hechas de concreto o de la misma tierra color crema con en sus bordes unas hermosas flores que llevan a tierras más altas que están escondidas entre nubes.

Este camino lleva al territorio de los iluminados también conocido como los terrenos akarui (brillante) o simplemente akarui. Akarui está rodeada por un espeso muro de lo que parecen nubes y aun así no afecta en su hermoso clima.

En estos terrenos tan hermosos llenos de flores hay una casa oculta entre muchos árboles *parecida a una mansión* color blanca con jardines amplios. Esta es la mansión Hyuuga. En una habitación decorada un estilo algo infantil pero dulce y tradicional en un tono rosa muy lindo.

Esta una chica hermosa de cabello largo negro, descansa con decoraciones doradas en la mayoría de su cuerpo (algo así como collares, pulseras etc.) y un vestido mediano rosa con encajes blancos además de tener un par de alas blancas como las de los ángeles con un aura como brillante –lo cual la hace ver más blanca de lo normal- brilla toda no solo su cabeza, porque no lleva esa aureola.

Esta recargada en su balcón viendo todo, tiene una expresión de fastidio con melancolía en el rostro.*

Inner Hinata: era una tarde maravillosa, no podía evitarlo como siempre el clima era bueno, pero aun así no tenía ganas de salir de casa, hacia 3 años humanos que sabía que este día llegaría, pero para lo que es mucho tiempo para nosotros no lo es tanto, digo para siendo inmortales no es de sorprenderse así que para nosotros el tiempo es nada pues tenemos exceso de él. Así que para mí tiene poco que me entere, aun así estuve en ese entrenamiento especial para lograr conquistar los conjuros así como defender mi reputación de la mejor espadachín.

Sigo sin adaptarme a la idea, digo claro que sé que ser uno de los protectores es un gran honor, pero… eso significa no volver a mi hogar en muchos años, deberé quedarme en la tierra humana cuidando tanto a la elegida como al talismán.

Tanto tiempo fuera de casa, además que tal si muero! Es una labor muy peligrosa, digo mi especie somos inmortales y esas cosas; pero eso es cuando nuestra vida no corre riesgo mientras sea por causas naturales no moriremos, pero si se nos ataca o se le provoca si podemos morir *la única forma en que ellos mueren es siendo asesinados*.

Estaba yo en este hilo de ideas cuando alguien toco a mi puerta, me doy media vuelta me alejo del balcón para abrir la puerta: Hola adelante pasa.

Era mi padre que venía con su típica expresión ruda, de seguro a decirme que espera que sea tan buena como Neji-oniisan.

Hinata: dime padre que deseas –_lo dije tan desganado que espero no lo haya notado-_

Mi padre no cambia su actitud comienza a decirme: Hija mía tu sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti, eres una poderosa y temida guerra, eres habilidosa, así como has aprendido bien los conjuros que necesitaras en la tierra de los humanos, pero te recuerdo que tu bienestar me preocupa.

Realmente eso no me lo esperaba reaccione con una obvia cara de sorpresa ante tal cosa, creo mi padre lo noto que decidió proseguir sin darme oportunidad siquiera a hablar.

Hiashi: sé que has de dudar de mis palabras porque lo demuestro muy poco, pero entiéndeme eres mi hija mayor, además de que viajaras a tierras lejanas por muchos años… sin contar con el horrendo viaje que deberás hacer a través del inframundo, sobre todo por el purgatorio para llegar… me tienes muy preocupado.

Estas palabras retumbaron en mi mente fuertemente, tenía razón incluso a mí me tenía preocupada ese viaje, yo solo había viajado al inframundo un par de veces, solo para ir a la tierra que conocen como paraíso, pues ahí están las criaturas conocidas como ángeles quienes tienen mucho parecido a nosotros y son muy agradables.

Pero en el inframundo no solo había el paraíso, al igual que el Sub-mundo el inframundo se divide en 3: infierno, paraíso y purgatorio

De los 3, el más cercano a la tierra humana es el purgatorio, de hecho cualquiera que desee llegar a las tierras humanas deberá pasar por el purgatorio, es un lugar horrible con muchos niveles donde habitan las almas de los muertos que no han encontrado descanso que tanto ni ha podido entrar al paraíso como tampoco lo han hecho al infierno. Ciertamente es aterrador, la idea me tiene con los pelos de punta a mí también, pero es el único camino para llegar a mi destino.

Con una sonrisa muy falsa le dije a mi padre -tranquilo papi, ese viaje está arreglado además de que llevaremos guías muy conocedores además de poderosos, y por si fuera poco tú me has elegido una escolta; también los neutros asignaran una, no corremos peligro.-_trataba de tranquilizarlo aunque ni yo misma creyera estas palabras, aun así no estaba funcionando_-

Hiashi: te dejo ir solo porque esto es un honor, confió en tus habilidades además de que sé que te cuidaran mucho, pero no digas de nuevo que no corres peligro, de ser así no te pondrían tanta escolta, recuérdalo en ese sitio muchos se pierden y pocos regresan, ten cuidado.

Eso ultimo me dejo la sangre helada, si de por si no estaba tan convencida de ir, ahora menos mi padre a veces en lugar de mejorar empeora todo, lo sorprende es que no lo hace a propósito ^^u.

Ya era hora de irme, prepare mis maletas y vi por ultimas vez mi habitación la contemple para salir.

En la entrada me esperaba mi primo Neji-oniisan ***antiguo protector además de poderoso miembro de nuestro clan***, así como otros 3 subordinados, ellos serían mi escolta, también estaba ahí mi hermana Hanabi, y mi padre; me despedí con una reverencia de mi padre, abrace fuerte a mi hermana le di un beso en la frente y emprendí el vuelo.

Detrás de mí iban 2 subordinados y delate de mí, iba Neji con otro subordinado, yo los seguía con expresión triste.

Aun recordaba cuando me entere que yo sería la siguiente protectora

************-FLASH BACK-******-*****-*****-*******-******-*****

Era una tarde hermosa, estaba yo en la habitación aún recuerdo que en ese entonces usaba un estilo de cabello corto muy singular.

Cuando de repente entro mi padre a mi habitación solicitando hablar conmigo.

Ya sospechaba que tenía que ver con mis habilidades con la espada, o algún entrenamiento especial pero jamás me imagine que sería para decirme algo que me cambiaria tan fuertemente mi vida.

Hiashi: hija querida –_que me llamara de esa manera además del tono dulce al decirlo me dio un mal presentimiento desde el principio_- como tú sabes es para nuestro clan un gran honor cumplir con el deber de ser los protectores del talismán así como de los guardianes del clan Yamanaka elegidos para esa labor. –_asentí lentamente con mirada expectante aquello prometía ser interesante, mi padre me observo para continuar_- hija actualmente ese deber lo cumple con honor Neji, pero como sabrás los humanos iban a elegir a su próximo guardián, y para evitar llamar la atención al momento que ellos cambien de elegido nosotros lo haremos también. Digo nosotros no envejecemos al ritmo de los humanos y se vería raro que pasen los años mientras no envejecemos, es por eso que siempre se cambien los guardianes es la opción más segura para mantener las apariencias. –_esta larga explicación comenzaba a fastidiarme, digo todo eso ya lo sabía pero no planeaba hablar a mi padre no había que apresurarlo cuando daba tanto rodeo para llegar al punto de la conversación-_ Hija mía, ellos ya han hecho su elección, la elegida es una joven de 13años humanos llamada Ino Yamanaka –_abrí la boca en una perfecta O ante el asombro, era raro que eligieran mujeres sobretodo tan jóvenes_- ella promete ser una poderosa guardiana es muy fuerte. –_mi padre se puso serio al fin después de tanto diría a que había venido a verme_- hija mía, al ser la elegida una mujer joven además de poderosa el consejo estuvimos discutiéndolo y la mejor opción eres tú.

Eso casi me hace desmallarme. No era para menos YO, Hinata Hyuuga, una elegida? para ser una protectora?. Aquello debía ser una broma.

-Padre no estoy seguro de yo ser una buena candidata para tal misión –le dije eso a mi padre tratando de sonar convincente e imponente, creo no resulto.

Hiashi: Hinata Hyuuga esto es un grandísimo honor! Siendo mi hija mayor no vas a deshonrarme negándote por más excusas que pongas, iras y es mi última palabra

Con esto me gano, solo agache a mirada con tristeza y resignación diciendo SI padre.

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******

Suspire aquello no fue cómodo aunque menos cómodo fue cuando se me dijo que debía ir a Jaiiro *las tierras grises de los neutros* para un entrenamiento especial y conocer a los otros elegidos.

Después de esto viaje a Jaiiro para el entrenamiento especial donde se me enseñarían hechizos así como a detectar esencias más definidamente, al igual que saber cómo detectar el talismán.

Debía aprender a convivir con los otros elegidos además debíamos aprender hechizos como un equipo así como técnicas para las cuales se necesitaban a los 3. Recordé la primera vez que los conocí.

******FLASH BACK************

Entre a un enorme salón con columnas grises hermosas con decorados con negro, blanco y rojo me detuve en el centro de aquel lugar donde estaba prohibido volar así que usaba mis sandalias. Ahí fue donde los conocí.

En primer lugar estaba un chico con ropa algo ajustada, de piel blanca grisácea con una perturbadora sonrisa –que se veía horriblemente falsa- y este hombre era quien estaba aprendiendo junto a otra neutral muy poderosa quien le enseñaba.

Solo se limitó a sonreírme cuando noto mi presencia sin decirme nada me hizo un gesto indicando que me acercara, le hice caso pero me acerque tímidamente, estaba algo nerviosa -eso por decir poco- cuando al fin estuve frente a ese singular chico me dijo: Hola mi nombre es Sai, dime los de tu especie siempre son tan tímidos?-solo me observaba, logro sonrojarme pero antes que pudiera responder se escuchó una voz detrás nuestro.

¿?: los de su especie se sienten superiores es probable que crea que todos pueden dañarla al no ser `seres puros`- esa voz arrogante y aterradora salió de una esquina sin luz no sabía quién estaba ahí pero que molesto comentario, por fin al concentrarme pude sentir el aura: era negra y densa que ponía nervioso a cualquiera dando una sensación de opresión en mi pecho además de que esa presencia generaba tensión, solo una clase de criatura tenía un tipo de aura así.

Yo creí que los que tenían complejo de persecución eran los de tu especie siempre paranoicos desconfiados-le espete con un tono burlón.

¿?: jaja una tierna luciérnaga se atreve a ponerse brava conmigo que divertido, eres diferente porque la mayoría de niñas mimadas de tu especie saldrían corriendo o se harían las dignas al no dirigirme la palabra. –debía admitir que en eso tenía razón vino a mi mente la imagen de mis amigas y sus reacciones al tener tan cerca de un sombrío, me eche a reír no pude evitarlo.

Inner Sasuke: No podía creerlo una luciernaguita no solo con mal carácter y valor para responderme tan altaneramente, sino que también con sentido del humor –_me sonreí maliciosamente_ **-*esto promete ser interesante*** -_me dije para mis adentros-_

Inner Hinata: entonces ahí estaba yo riéndome de la broma tarada de un sombrío que rayos me pasaba me puse roja al notar lo que estaba haciendo y mejor le puse atención a lo que estaba leyendo Sai, quien solo fingía que leía mientras escuchaba divertido nuestra conversación.

Inner Sasuke: que interesante reacción la luciernaguita se sonrojo jajaja esto prometía ser aún más interesante, espero que esta luciérnaga no sea como las otras, la mayoría con un aura luminosa que parece una lámpara en la oscuridad alumbrándote directo a la cara, es tan molesto, pero en cambio esta luciérnaga a pesar de su aura brillante tiene la diferencia de no ser molesta esta luz, espero no sea tan tonta como se ve, realmente tiene cara inocente, espero no sea una niña mimada como muchas como ella. Decidí que debía hablarle no dejaría que se mantuviera tan tranquila, es divertido hacerla rabiar.

-entonces luciernaguita ya te intimide? Realmente las de tu especie se asustan con nada –le espete en tono altanero mientras me mofaba.

-TU CREES QUE ERES MUY VALIENTE SOMBRIO PERO NO ERES NI CAPAZ DE SALIR DE LA OSCURIDAD A ENFRENTARME!- tenía una cómica expresión enojada en la cara jaja también me amenazaba con un puño. Se veía realmente graciosa esta muchacha jaja pero mira que retarme la muy loca jaja tarada.

-Jum. No suelo complacer en sus caprichos a las niñitas berrinchudas- mi expresión era retadora pero lógico ella no me podía ver aun así, creo que con el tono de voz quedaba claro.

-NIÑITA BERRINCHUDA YO? QUIEN ES EL NIÑITO BERRINCHUDO QUE SE DA AIRES DE GRANDE MIENTRAS NIEGA ENFRENTARME!- de acuerdo logro molestarme, como rayos se atrevía a decirme a mi niñito berrinchudo, esa mocosa.

-no deberías hablarme así, bicho luminoso, recuerda que tengo mal carácter, y podrías salir lastimada –active mi Sharingan dejando en marcada mi amenaza. Lo que paso después de esto realmente no me lo esperaba

La luciernaguita tomo posición de ataque y activo su Byuakugan dejándome atónito al ver que no se intimidaba con facilidad.

Inner Hinata: si ese sombrío presumido creía que YO, Hinata Hyuuga, futura líder de mi clan, elegida para ser la actual protectora del talismán, poderosa espadachín, así como habilidosa hechicera iba a dejar intimidarme por un simple Sharingan pues estaba equivocado. A MI NINGUN UCHIHA VENDRIA A INTENTAR DEVALUARME!

Si ese niño presumido quería pleito pues eso mismo iba a tener, no soy de las que huyen eso debería yo de dejarlo en claro pero cuando más dispuesta estaba a golpearlo una voz nos gritó –en lugar de estar peleando, sería mejor que admitieran que el otro les agrada- voltee la cabeza solo para regañar la estupidez que había dicho Sai-sama.

Pero luego recordé que es un neutro, a ellos no se les desafía con groserías o agresividades iba a tocarme tranquilizarme.

-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES LO UNICO QUE CREO ES QUE ES FASTIDIOSA COMO TODOS LOS DE SU ESPECIE- el sombrío idiota y presumido había abierto su bocota de más.

Lo fulmine con la mirada –o al lugar donde se suponía que estaba, el muy cobarde no había salido aun de ese lugar oscuro- antes de dirigirme a Sai-sama con gesto suplicante: Sai-sama no se enoje por favor no fue nuestra intención discutir y espero no lo malentienda no es nada de agradarnos es simplemente la natural rivalidad de nuestras especies.

Sai-sama me observo con esa expresión que nunca cambiaba para decir: creo aún no están listos para afrontarlo, fue mi error mencionarlo tan apresuradamente, con que no peleen a golpees estoy conforme. –realmente no sé si me hablaba a mi o se lo decía a sí mismo en voz alta- Y tu sal de ahí, debemos empezar el entrenamiento especial-eso lo dijo dirigiéndose al lugar donde se suponía estaba el sombrío.

Inner Sasuke: esa luciernaguita se atrevió a fulminarme con la mirada, pero es obvio ella también lo pensó, digo que estupidez dijo el sonriente rarito. Una muy grande una de su especie jamás me resultaría AGRADABLE, más bien interesante, digo que valor de mocosa al tratar de enfrentarme, para nada una niña miedosa.

Sonreí maliciosamente solo para hacer caso al tarado sonriente que no me gustaba me mandara pero yo quería saber de qué rayos se trababa ese estúpido entrenamiento especial, ojala sirviera de algo; así que sin más me acerque hasta donde estaban ellos. Solo para notar que la luciernaguita me observaba.

Inner Hinata: no podía creer lo que veía, yo jamás había visto a un sombrío, mis amigas habían dicho que eran seres horrendos parecidos a hombres lobo o cosas por el estilo, pero lo que estaba frente a mí no tenía nada de parecido a algo como eso, POR EL CONTRARIO eso tenía un aspecto normal… bueno debía admitir que era mejor que normal: era un joven con cabello negro en un peinado muy peculiar con la piel blanca –no más que la mía, ni la de Sai- con ojos negros intensos con facciones algo afiladas pero no lo hacían ver afeminado, POR EL CONTRARIO LO HACIAN VER MAS VARONIL, con una camisa de cuero negro sin mangas o que tal vez las había tenido y se las habían arrancado por cómo se veían los bordes, con el cuello alto, cubierto por cadenas desde el pecho hasta la cintura, donde tenía un pantalón vaquero negro con un cinturón de picos con muñequeras negras una de picos también, con botas de esas con picos y muchas cadenas, eso era un guerrero oscuro guapo y varonil.

MIS AMIGAS ME HABIAN MENTIDO! No tenía nada que ver con lo que yo me imaginaba, pero me puse nerviosa YO PENSANDO ASI DE ÉL! LO PEOR ES QUE ME VIO VIEDOLO! Me voltee toda sonrojada para mejor prestarle atención a Sai.

Inner Sasuke: pero que carajos!? La luciérnaga estuvo observándome de pies a cabeza con cara embobada hasta que noto mi mirada con la pregunta implícita de que tanto me observas, de repente se puso más roja que un jitomate y se volteo para observar a Sai evitándome la mirada! ESTA LOCA! Que rayos fue eso, realmente esta Hyuuga es todo un caso jaja jamás una luciérnaga me había visto así, la mayoría me miraban como si yo fuera un monstro la primera que al verme me contempló, jajaja Salió algo pervertida la niña consentida jaja

Pensándolo bien, viéndola más de cerca, ella tampoco es nada fea, mira que ese vestidito deja ver que tiene buen cuerpo además de realmente ser bonita de cara..PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTOY PENSANDO! Mejor yo también me voltee a ver a Sai pero a diferencia de ella, yo no estaba sonrojado además que no demostré ninguna reacción como siempre serio y frio, ella no noto que la observe JA me salí con la mía.. O eso pensé hasta notar como Sai me dirigía una mirada picara dejándome muy claro que él había notado TODO.

Estúpido sonriente.

Inner Hinata:

En eso Sai observo de manera extraña a Sasuke y yo solo me quede con cara de pregunta pero nadie dijo nada después de eso comenzamos con el entrenamiento hicimos las presentaciones así fue como supe que su nombre era Sasuke, y él que el mío era Hinata.

Tras lo cual nos quedamos observando de una manera extraña pero que sentí profunda hasta que Sai nos interrumpió, cosa que agradecí apresurándome a lo que tenía que hacer.

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******

Y así pasaron 3 años humanos de entrenamientos hasta este momento en el que deberíamos ir a la tierra humana al fin a conocer a la elegida, porque antes de tomar su lugar de elegida, al igual que nosotros debería tener entrenamiento especial. Cuando fue considerada lista para esta misión se nos informó fue así como inicio este viaje. Al cual al fin llegamos a las puertas del purgatorio, y desde aquí puedo ver a mucha gente esperándonos.

Llegando mis acompañantes y yo vimos que los que estaban eran Sai-kun, unos neutros que supongo eran la escolta, Sasuke-sama, detrás de él habían unos individuos de ropas negras con rojo enmascarados, supongo me eran sus guadianés o escolta, como los míos estábamos esperando frente a una puerta enorme, esto no me daba buena espina. Me puse nerviosa. Solo faltaba que apareciera el Guía en la puerta para conducirnos a través de aquel lugar.

-deberías ser menos miedosa, luciérnaga berrinchuda- ese había sido el idiota sombrío con su típico tono superior y arrogante, no tenía ánimos de discutir con él pero…

-Deja tranquila a Hinata-sama, oscuro- ese fue mi primo Neji estaba enojado, eso no era bueno.

Sasuke-sama ladeo la cabeza retando con la mirada a Neji antes de decir- mira todos te defienden que bien! Además este no debería meterse-señalo a Neji- la cosa era contigo-volvió a referirse a mí. Eso enfureció a Neji-oniisan iban a pelear cuando unas voces interrumpieron.

-no deberían pelear como siempre oscuros e iluminados aquí necesitaran valor y los unos a los otros para poder pasar, concéntrense más en salir bien del purgatorio antes de preocuparse por riñas bobas- dijo uno de los neutros.

Ellos hicieron gestos pero se alejaron así como dejaron de observarse, eso me tranquilizo por una parte pero por la otra me tenía muerta de miedo, este iba a ser un largo viaje.

De repente la puerta se abrió con un chirrido aterrador, para salir de ahí una figura espectral encapuchada a la cual no se le veía el rostro, su capucha era negra y vieja llevaba un largo bastón que parecía una rama en una mano-las cuales eran blancas grisáceas con dedos largos, delgados con uñas largas –como las manos de las gárgolas pero no estaban gordas-

Estaba impresionada ante tal ser cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-aquí está el guía, vamos-indico con una sonrisa Sai.

Todos avanzamos lento a donde se nos indicaba una vez que hasta el último a travesó aquel umbral la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO! :D ya saben sean respetuosos cuídense!


	3. Nota! esto no es un capitulo nuevo

**NECESTO AYUDA**

Tengo dudas existenciales, tengo muchas ideas para mi fic, pero la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer si seguir con mis ideas, esos significa no relatar el viaje por el purgatorio, o ustedes que opinan debería relatar ese viaje? O no?

Bueno dejen sus comentarios me ayudaran mucho.

Bueno respondiendo a tu comentario **Neko Gasai**:

No, no me enoje tu tranquila! Sigue escribiendo y mejoraras, además te recomiendo leer más historias, así se mejora mucho la redacción, te lo digo yo que empecé con puro dialogo, gracias a los comentarios que me dejaban con recomendaciones cambie muchas cosas por eso, anímate a seguir con tus fics, trata de escuchar los consejos amables de otros. Esfuérzate en mejorar :D un abrazo y gracias por seguir mi fic!

Como siempre a mis demás lectores les agradezco su tiempo y sus comentarios! Ustedes como siempre déjenme comentarios que yo los escuchare, gracias a ellos siento que progreso como escritora!

Los quiero!

HASTA LA PROXIMA!


End file.
